Compensación
by Ada Ross
Summary: Monteriggioni le traía buenos recuerdos y punzadas en el pecho. Ligero Paola/Ezio, implícito Giovanni/Paola.


**Título:** Compensación.  
**Fandom:** Assassin's Creed.  
**Personajes:** ligerísimo Ezio/Paola. Paola/Giovanni implícito y onesided.  
**Palabras:** 1000.  
**Advertencias:** spoilers de AC2.  
**Notas:** esto tiene, probablemente, mucho de headcanon y subtexto en lo que se refiere a Paola y su relación con Giovanni. Pero me vino la imagen de Paola y Ezio en Monteriggioni al atardecer y tenía que hacer algo. No es los shipée per se, pero me parece que tienen una relación bonita. Está situado en algún punto antes de la visita a Roma al final del juego.

* * *

Muchos años habían pasado desde que Paola había contemplado una puesta sol más allá de las murallas de Monteriggioni. El cielo anaranjado se oscurecía tras las torres de vigilancia y los muros de sillería, mientras que el pueblo se volvía cada vez más silencioso ante la inminente caída de la noche. Desde la balaustrada de la Villa Auditore podía ver a algún hombre rezagado o a las cortesanas que paseaban entre las callejuelas, contoneando las caderas y dejando escapar esas carcajadas lánguidas y coquetas que ella misma había usado en más de una ocasión a lo largo de su vida. No recordaba tanta paz y esplendor en aquel diminuto lugar, que ahora parecía relucir bajo un nuevo prisma. Como un diamante recién pulido.

Absorta en esas pequeñas divagaciones y en recuerdos muy lejanos, Paola advirtió de repente la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

—_Madonna_, pareces algo ausente aquí sola.

—Buenas tardes, Ezio —respondió Paola sin darse la vuelta, con una ligera sonrisa sobre los labios.

Ezio se acercó hasta ella y se apoyó contra la balaustrada de mármol, a su lado. Paola le lanzó una mirada de reojo: poco o nada quedaba de aquel joven asustado y destrozado por la muerte de su padre y hermanos, que había acudido a ella años atrás en busca de ayuda. Con el paso del tiempo y el cambio drástico que había tomado su vida, había adquirido presencia y un porte distinguido; y en sus pupilas brillaba la determinación que el nuevo líder de la Orden necesitaba. Estaba más decidido que nunca a continuar la tarea encomendada por su padre. Giovanni habría estado orgulloso de él, se decía Paola a sí misma. Ante el recuerdo de aquel nombre, su sonrisa vaciló.

—Pareces cansada, Paola. Deberías reposar —añadió Ezio, ahora con expresión de sincera preocupación. Ella alzó la mano y le miró a los ojos.

—No es nada. Sólo me siento un poco nostálgica.

Los ojos de Ezio se ensancharon, sorprendido y desconcertado al mismo tiempo.

—¿Nostálgica…? —de inmediato, pareció entender las palabras de Paola—. ¿Quieres decir que ya conocías Monteriggioni? —preguntó.

La mujer asintió, arropándose ante el viento frío que empezaba a soplar, con la mirada puesta en el horizonte que divisaba tras el portón y las murallas.

—Después de que tu padre me salvase en aquel juicio, me introdujo de nuevo en La Hermandad. Mis padres murieron como asesinos, y yo decidí seguir sus pasos. Así que Giovanni me trajo aquí varias veces durante mi adiestramiento, y gracias a él y a Mario aprendí todo lo que sé ahora. —Cuando terminó de hablar, esbozó una sonrisa y ladeó el rostro hacia su acompañante—. Son buenos recuerdos, por eso me sentía algo nostálgica al volver aquí.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Paola pudo comprobar cómo Ezio se debatía en su fuero interno, probablemente temeroso de mencionar algún tema delicado en relación a su vida pasada y en común con Giovanni. Además, las menciones de su padre y su familia difunta todavía debían de resultar algo dolorosas para él, supuso Paola; y ésas eran cicatrices que nunca terminaban de cerrarse por completo. Sin embargo, con palabras calculadas y cautela, Ezio decidió romper el hielo. Paola sabía cuál iba a ser su pregunta, y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza.

—Paola, tú… amabas a mi padre, ¿cierto? —Ante el silencio de Paola, Ezio tragó saliva y apoyó la mano en su hombro—. Perdona la impertinencia, es sólo que…

—Te has vuelto muy perspicaz, Ezio —dijo, mientras sus dedos rozaban la mano apoyada sobre su hombro.

Paola podía ver las tribulaciones internas del Auditore, que la observaba con una mezcla de cariño, compasión y hasta un atisbo casi imperceptible de culpabilidad, que Paola no deseaba que Ezio sintiese bajo ningún concepto.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo, finalmente. Pero Paola no quería ver esa mirada triste en el rostro de Ezio, así que rió y tomó la mano del hombre entre las suyas.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada, Ezio. Por nada. Tu padre y tu madre eran la pareja más feliz que podría haber existido, y tú estás aquí gracias a eso. No te disculpes —y sonrió, de nuevo, radiante.

Los últimos rayos rojizos desaparecían en la lejanía, mientras que las primeras lámparas comenzaban a encenderse en diferentes puntos de Monteriggioni. Ezio, que aún podía contemplar el rostro de Paola con cierta claridad, le sostuvo ambas manos sin interrumpir el contacto visual. Sus manos, grandes y ásperas, cubrían las de Paola y se dejaban acariciar mutuamente. Veía un destello melancólico en los irises oscuros de la mujer, y ella sostenía la mirada de Ezio, con expresión de agradecimiento. Entonces él habló, sin que Paola esperase aquellas palabras:

—En nombre de mi padre, espero que al menos esto pueda compensarte.

La mano que antes dedicaba caricias a los delgados dedos de Paola subió hasta su rostro, rozó el pómulo con el pulgar y hundió el resto de dedos en la espesa cabellera de la mujer. Poco a poco, su cuello se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de Paola, que aceptó el roce de los labios de Ezio sobre los suyos. Notaba el cosquilleo de la barba sobre su piel y los labios gruesos y partidos por aquella cicatriz plateada. Era un beso lento, suave, como la palma de una mano que limpia las lágrimas de otro. Como un susurro tranquilizador al oído. Como el fin de un llanto, seguido de una sonrisa conciliadora.

Probablemente, ése había sido el beso más bonito que Paola había recibido en su vida. Cuando Ezio se separó unos centímetros, ella dejó que sus labios rozasen brevemente su frente y le rodeó con los brazos.

—_Grazie_, Ezio.

Por unos instantes, aquel dolor punzante en el pecho de Paola disminuyó hasta convertirse sólo en un silbido agudo. La noche cayó entonces en Monteriggioni, más espléndida y hermosa que nunca.

**-fin-**


End file.
